


Hotline Bling (Doin things I taught you)

by Siobhandestele



Category: AOMG Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, slight daddy kink, sub!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhandestele/pseuds/Siobhandestele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi gets more than he bargained for, in the form of Simon D. Not that he really minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotline Bling (Doin things I taught you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noonagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonagon/gifts).



> MAJOR MAJOR THANKS TO MERIXCIL for a) whipping this bad boy of a fic into shape and b) giving me a crash course on the finer points of dicks. I really, really, really couldn't have done it without you. Also a note on Ssam D's name in this fic-- it seems that most people refer to him as just Ssam d instead of his real name, like a nickname, so yoongi wouldn't know his real name the first time few times they talk (slash fuck around I mean) and he probably wouldn't make any move to find out. don't fight me LMAO. Please enjoy my magnum opus-- gross late night phone sex

The first time Simon D texted him, Yoongi nearly dropped his phone. 

Namjoon looked up at the alarmed squawk Yoongi made and craned his neck to look at the screen as Yoongi turned it away from him. 

“Mind your own business.”

“Who was that?” Namjoon asked, making a grab for the phone. Yoongi kicked his leg out and rolled Namjoon's chair away, holding the phone close to his chest and feeling it buzz as he received another message. Ignoring the indignant look on Namjoon’s face, he chanced another glance at the screen. 

‘Been thinking bout those pretty lips stretched arnd my cock all nite babe’ 

Maybe it was karma, for all those men Yoongi had texted in shamelessly, eager to shake them loose at the seams. Exchanges that threw the most confident, steadfast men out of balance and made them malleable to his touch. Maybe this was what it felt like being on the other end of things. For the first time in all his years talking to men, Yoongi had no idea what to say. He chewed on his lip, thumbs hovering over the screen as he struggled to grasp the right words. 

'Yeah?' He typed out. After a moment’s hesitation, loved that dick wanna feel it up my ass. His thumb lingered over the ‘send’ key for a beat before pressing it. 

The little 1 next to his message disappeared, but Yoongi didn't expect an immediate response. That's not how this game was played. 

“Not gonna say anything?” Namjoon asked, eyes glinting impishly. “Can I take a guess?”

Namjoon’s guess was probably as good as any-- Yoongi had hit it off with a fair few people at the Speakshow afterparty he’d been dragged to by Namjoon a few nights ago. Yoongi, Namjoon had insisted as he practically pushed him out the door, needed to be exposed to the Seoul scene outside of the rappers he occasionally ran into at Music Core. Whether Namjoon was hoping Yoongi would score some contacts or if he was just trying to make him socialize at Seokjin’s behest, he didn't know. But Yoongi had left with a host of new contacts in his phone and the taste of Ssam D’s spunk lingering on the back of his tongue. Not a bad night. 

“Did Andup shoot you a text like he said he would?” Namjoon ventured, crab walking back to the work desk with his chair but staying a safe distance away from Yoongi. The answer was yes, but Yoongi didn't want to seem so desperate for people to talk to him that he would drop his phone when they did. He really wasn't. 

“Shoot me a text, Namjoon?” Yoongi said scathingly. “You my dad or something?” 

Namjoon sat back in his chair. “I do not sound like a dad.” 

“Starting to nag like one.” With a dismissive little wave, he turned back to the computer. “What's with the sudden interest in my career, anyways?” 

“It's not sudden, you asshole,” Namjoon muttered. “You could stand to show a little more interest too. And probably a shower too. You stink.” 

“I’m fine, your ambition will take me wherever I need to go.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You stink too, by the way.” Namjoon grunted but didn't say anything, eyes flickering back to the open notebook on his lap. 

Yoongi’s phone buzzed again and he cast Namjoon a quick glance before reading the message. He put his phone down. 

“Hey Namjoon?”

“Yeah?”

“Seokjin said dinner was ready if you wanna catch some,” he grunted, shifting a little in his seat. He locked his phone and set it aside so Namjoon couldn't catch any texts. 

Namjoon shook his head. “We need to finish--”

“Nah I got it.”

“But--”

“I’m good.”

“Yoongi--”

“Nah.”

“Did Jin-hyung say what he made?” Namjoon asked slowly. 

Yoongi shrugged. 

“Guess I’ll have to find out for the both of us,” Namjoon muttered, closing his notebook and getting to his feet. “Don't stick around too long, we have an early schedule tomorrow.”

Yoongi shot a sloppy salute at his back as Namjoon shrugged into his coat and peeled out of the studio. He waited until the door clicked safely shut before looking at his phone again. The little banner on the lock screen read ‘ssamdmc sent you a photo’, and Yoongi had a strong suspicion kicking Namjoon out before opening it up was for the best. It was starting to get late and Namjoon worked too hard. Any other reason for sending him home, like opening up what were probably dick pics at his own leisure, came secondary. Absolutely. 

He nearly turned away as he opened the photo, squinting through half closed eyes. It wasn't that he was squeamish or prudish, but Yoongi wasn't sure what to be ready for. 

It wasn't a dick pic, but it was a selfie of Ssam D with tousled hair, dark half lidded eyes and a self-assured grin. He looked like he was in a studio, slouched low in the producer's chair, glass with the reversed AOMG logo casting light into the camera frame. 

So we really are doing this? Yoongi thought, lips pursed. The open file he was working on with Namjoon still sat open on the desktop, volume settings on the backing vocals still needing adjustment. 

He picked up his phone. 'Looks like you need that dick sucked ;)'

'Nah not really haha'

Yoongi huffed out in aggravation. He couldn't go anywhere with that. His snapchat chimed with a notification and he frowned and tapped the app, sucking in a breath when Ssam D’s grinning face showed up in the video. It was 20 seconds of him running his hands through his hair and smirking down at the phone, zooming it in enticingly on his mouth and out on his jaw and neck.

'Am I cute???' he asked, filling the radio silence in Yoongi’s head, the white noise between his ears. In a bout of inspiration, Yoongi held his front facing camera up as a mirror, artfully tossing his greasy hair through his fingers and swiping a thumb under his eyes to rub away crusty old makeup. He hoped it for ‘ tastefully unkempt’ in a way that would never make it past coordi noonas but left plenty of people weak in the knees. Then he snapped a picture. 

'Idk, am I????' He sent with it. 

His move. 

'So sweet baby wanna show me a lil more??'

So that's how he was going to play it. 

'maaaaaybe ;)' Yoongi immediately cringed at himself, feeling like a teenager texting his longtime crush for the first time. Ssam D had definitely been on his ‘list’ of dicks he wanted to suck, but now that that bridge was crossed and the door was still held wide open, and Yoongi wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

His phone pinged, heralding another snapchat from Ssam D, this one with him with his head tossed to the side as he laughed deep in his chest, looking down at the camera sidelong. Yoongi stifled an exasperated groan and swallowed thickly, mouth dry. Taking the cue, he reached up with weak fingers to pull aside the low slung collar of his ratty old t-shirt, exposing his collarbone and some of his chest. He looked down from under his lashes at the camera as he took the picture, head tilted to the side so that his jaw and the column of his throat were more prominent. It was worth slapping a quick filter on the picture. Satisfied with his work, he sent it without caption and waited.

'awww cmon sugar show daddy some love'

Yoongi’s dick hung flaccid between his legs, hardly in a state to send dick pics like Ssam D wanted. He briefly considered beating himself off, but the effort seemed too great. Not after a long day of practice, sticky with stale sweat and sitting in a room that smelled faintly like sour takeout. He didn't feel sexy. He hesitated, trying to figure out how he could wriggle his way out of this, feeling vaguely inadequate for not being able to deliver.

'gotta earn it daddy' he sent, cringing again. There was never a single time in his life Yoongi had ever been compelled to call anyone ‘daddy’ before now, but he hoped Ssam D would eat it right up.

With bated breath, Yoongi waited for him to send something in return, but nothing came and the message stayed unread. Hesitantly, he put his phone aside, clasped the big studio headphones over his ears and started fiddling with the beat in the second half of the first chorus, leaving the sound levels for later. The beat was skipping, and Yoongi was the only one with the patience to realign the melody with the drums until it worked the way they wanted it to. If Ssam D had lost interest already, at least he could get some work done.

At his elbow, the phone vibrated and skipped a little along the desktop. Yoongi paused the track, saving his work out of habit, and reached for his phone. 

'what can daddy do for you baby boy'

Yoongi wrinkled his nose at the endearment, ignoring the way it made his stomach clench. 'hmmmm idk what are you thinking?? ;)'

The response was quick. 'you alone sweetheart??'

Yoongi glanced at the door, and then at the clock on the desktop. It was too late for one of the in-house producers to drop by, and once Namjoon was out he probably wouldn’t be coming back, but he rose to his feet to lock the door anyway.

'yea im alone'

When he didn’t get an immediate response, he turned back to his work, only for his phone to ring, the caller ID revealing the caller as Simon D. He pulled the headphones down around his neck and answered the call. 

“Hyung?”

“Hey, baby,” Ssam D said, voice low and sultry. “Let’s take care of you, hm? I want that pretty cock nice and hard for me.”

Yoongi’s breath hitched before he scowled and set his jaw indignantly, mortified. “Who said I wasn't already hard--”

“Shh, it's ok,” Ssam D soothed him, making the words die in his throat. “Just listen.”

Yoongi had a good idea where this was going, already reaching for the communal stash of lotion nobody wanted to admit to in the bottom drawer. 

“You with me, sugar?” 

Yoongi frowned. “Is this gonna be a thing?” he groused. “‘cause I mean--”

Ssam D laughed. “Yoongi.” He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach hearing Ssam D say his name-- maybe pet names weren't so bad after all. 

“Yoongi,”Ssam D coaxed gently, with an edge of mirth to his voice. “Yoongi. You with me?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi said quietly, feeling like there were a ton of bricks on his chest. 

“Where are you right now?” 

“Studio,” Yoongi said. “I was gonna work--”

“Wanna stop?” Ssam D offered. “Wouldn't want to keep you from your work, I know you kids are busy.” 

Yoongi huffed, feeling the pressure lift a little. “Quit teasing, hyung.”

“Coming from you that's saying something, kitten.” 

Yoongi choked on his own spit. “What did you call me?”

“Kitten, sweetheart, baby boy, dollface, pretty thing--” he rattled off. Yoongi seethed at how infuriatingly casual he sounded. 

“Hyung,” Yoongi whined.

“Take your pick, sweet thing. Or do you like dollface better?” 

“I think I don't really give a fuck.” Yoongi muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and looking down at his lap. Ssam D chuckled. 

“Aw c’mon, you're not as cold as you wanna seem,” he cajoled. “But it's cute. It's ok, I’ll warm you right up.”

Distantly, Yoongi was aware that this was one of the tackiest pick up lines anyone had ever tried on him, and had it come from anyone else he would have laughed in their face. But this was Simon D, and despite himself Yoongi felt heat creep under his collar.

“So?” Yoongi sat up quickly. “What are you waiting for?” 

“For you to say the magic word,” Ssam D said easily. 

“Yeah? What's that?”

“Say please.” 

Chewing on corner of his thumb was the only way to ward off a clenching feeling in his stomach. He bit down on the skin and pulled, wincing at the air hitting the raw saliva-slick patch of skin. 

“Please?” Yoongi asked incredulously. “Like, ‘Ssam D-ssi, please tell me how you're gonna stick your big cock up my slut ass when you see me again because I’m sitting here just waiting you to tell me what a good little boy I am’? How's that?” 

“You meant every word of that so I’ll take it.” Yoongi could practically see the Cheshire grin behind the words. He scowled at the now sleeping computer monitor in front of him. 

“How about,” Ssam D drawled, “we play a little game called Simon Says?”

“Of course,” Yoongi muttered dryly, more to himself than to Ssam D. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I-- yes, hyung,” Yoongi relented, slouching back in his chair. He pushed his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants, waiting for Ssam D to tell him what to do. He briefly considered just taking matters into his own hands, but that would be cheating. And as it were, Yoongi was curious to see where this would lead. 

“That means that if I tell you what to do, you do it. Listen, be good, don’t talk back.” Ssam D’s voice dipped into something softer, gently prodding instead of demanding. “Is that okay?”

Yoongi pursed his lips. “And if I say no?”

“Well, then you say no, I guess. What am I gonna do, kid?”

Yoongi leaned back, fingers twitching in his lap. He could say no-- but where was the fun in that? 

“Dunno,” Yoongi muttered, looking down at his lap. “That's fine. We can-- it sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Ssam D’s voice perked up a little. 

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. Are you touching yourself already, baby?”

“Not yet.”

“That's a good boy. Get comfortable, yeah?”

As an afterthought, Yoongi reached for the lotion and slicked his hand up. He shoved his pants down around his ankles and shot a silent apology to whoever would be sitting in the chair after him. He tapped his fingers on his thigh in time with his restless foot, waiting for Ssam D to say something. 

“You ready there?” 

“Yeah,” Yoongi coughed. “I, um-- what--”

Ssam D hushed him again. “Just ask.” 

Oh. Oh. “Can I please touch myself?” It should have sounded sweet, but his voice cracked and tapered off at the end. Yoongi tipped his head back and nearly groaned in frustration, squinting up at the ceiling as total mortification took over. This was going about as well as he would have expected from himself when he was 17 and a virgin-- Ssam D was going to laugh at him and hang up, find something better to do. 

“Cute,” Ssam D crooned. Yoongi closed his eyes. He wasn't trying to be cute. “So cute. Go ahead, nice and slow for me.” 

His dick twitched in his hand when he reached down tugged, wrangling with his half-hard dick and hissing at his own cold hand wrapped around it. 

“Nice and slow,” Ssam D said again, more firmly. “You're not beating a slab of meat.” 

Before he could stop himself, “I think I would know my way around my own,” his breath hitched, “dick, hyung.” 

“You sure found your way around mine quick enough, kid.” The warning was there, beyond the little quip. Yoongi bit his lip and reached for more lotion, letting out a fluttering little sigh as he started to pump himself again, opening his legs wider and pushing back into the chair. 

“Mouth that big, I should hear you.” 

Yoongi bucked up into his palm and let his mouth fall open, but only a breathy little whine came out. Living in a dorm with other people for this long, he was too conditioned to keeping quiet when he got off. 

“Come on, that it?”

More resolute, Yoongi pushed out a well practiced moan and thumbed over the head. Another moan, maybe more convincing. It was fucking ridiculous how he grew harder at the sound of Ssam D’s voice, coupled only with the slick slide of his own hand. 

“Oh no,” Ssam D clucked, “that’s not good enough. Tell me what you're doing.” Not convincing enough. 

“I’m just-- fuck I’m just jacking off, hyung, how many ways are there to do it?” Plenty, but verbalizing the way he touched himself made him want to curl up and swallow his own tongue. The tips of his ears burned. “It's not my fault this isn't doin’ it for me,” he muttered. 

The little chuckle from the other end made Yoongi want to pitch the phone across the room and forget the whole thing. “Yeah? Not doing it for you? I thought you said you were already hard.” 

Jackass. “Well-- Busan accents aren't even sexy, you sound like my fucking bandmates, that's why,” Yoongi huffed. 

“You've got bandmates from Busan? Which ones?” 

“We’re not talking about this while I’m holding my dick.” 

“I mean, you brought it up, not me. The only thing you brought up so far, I guess.” 

Yoongi grumbled, ignoring the jab. “What am I doing now?” 

“Well,” Ssam D paused, as if mulling it over. “How ‘bout not touching your dick. How sensitive are your thighs?”

“I mean-- I guess--” He took that as his cue to try it for himself, giving his dick one last good tug before settling his hand on the inside of his thigh and squeezing. It felt nice, but nothing special. Maybe if it were Ssam D’s hands on him, rubbing and pinching and muttering into his neck instead of over phone. 

“How’s that?” Speak of the devil. 

“I mean,” Yoongi gave another experimental little squeeze, digging his nails into the skin. “It's nice.” 

Ssam D snorted. “Move your hand up higher. Your both hands free?”

“I’m on the phone.” 

“Put me on speaker.” Ssam D paused, giving Yoongi enough time to curse himself for being an idiot. “Hell, you're in a studio aren't you? Hook me up to the sound system.” 

“I will not, hyung oh my god what the fuck.”

“That shy, huh? Y’know they make those places soundproof.”

“I know that. It's just fuckin’ weird.” 

“That's fine, that's fine,” his voice took on that soothing, appeasing lilt again that made Yoongi want to claw his own skin off. 

With a little huff, Yoongi put the phone on the desk and on speaker. “Ok you're on speaker, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, sweetheart.” 

Yoongi sat back again, hands ghosting over his thighs again. “What do I need two hands for?” 

“Just listen, yeah? Touch your dick again, but just the head. And stick a few fingers in that pretty mouth of yours, bet you love things shoved in there.” 

Maybe Yoongi could have taken the time to be indignant, but Ssam D was right. He eagerly brought his fingers to his mouth and suckled, pushing them as far down as he could as he rubbed the head of his cock and pressed his thumb against the weeping slit just long enough for it to be almost too much. His fingers weren't enough for him to choke on-- it was a shame-- but imagining Ssam D’s dick in their place almost made up for it. 

“C’mon, gimme some sugar. Don't hold out on me like that, I wanna hear you.” Ssam D’s voice and the way Yoongi throat convulsed around his fingers when he hit the wrong angle, moaning brokenly. 

“That's more like it.” The approval felt good. “Do you touch your balls when you get off?”

Yoongi pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Yeah? Sometimes?” He never really touched himself like that, it was just something he kept in his bag of tricks when he got other men off. Maybe it was worth trying some of those tricks on himself. It was easy enough to roll his balls between his fingers, toes curling at the easy warmth. 

“That's nice,” Yoongi breathed. “Hngh, fuck.” He could probably get off like this, with one hand on his dick, the other fondling his balls, and Ssam D talking him through orgasm. 

“Good, you're doing so good. Now reach behind-- don't finger yourself yet-- but there's a spot behind your balls that I want you to press down on for me.”

“What the fuck?” 

“Hey, trust me. Just try it. Tell me if it feels good.” He was so infuriatingly compelling, voice casual and alluring all in one. But he made no room for argument, and Yoongi didn't seek it out. 

“This is fucking weird, I hope you know that.” 

Nothing. Just another little chuckle. Yoongi sighed, hand around his dick stilling as he sought out the spot Ssam D described with hesitant fingers. 

He nearly jolted out of his chair. “God, what the FUCK,” he whined, rocking forward on his finger and moaning as jolt pure bliss shot up his spine. It was like ice cold water down his back, but in the best possible way. “Fuck, what the fuck.” A guttural moan punctuated his words. “Christ, how the hell did I not know about this.” 

“Gotta teach a young pup like you new tricks, n’case you thought you knew it all.” 

“Do you even think about--hahAH,” another jolt up his spine, “half the shit you say or do you just say it.”

“Ladies love it.” 

“I’m not a fuckin’ girl.” 

“Did I say you were, dollface? You're pretty, sure, but you're not half as sweet as most of the girls I've fucked. I know the difference between a dick and a tight, wet, pus--”

“Can we talk about something else?” Yoongi cut in with a little growl. He jerked his cock with renewed vigor, hissing at how sensitive he was. “Like how you wanna put your dick in my ass right now or something?”

“Maybe another time.” Fucking ass. “But go ahead and stick some fingers in that tight little ass for me instead and tell me how much you want that dick in there.”

For once, playing with himself in other ways seemed more appealing than shoving something up his ass, but he was too far into this now to stop doing with Ssam D asked. And he still loved shoving things up his ass. He dumped lotion in his left hand and propped one foot on the desk for easier access when he dribbled more on his hole, gasping and clenching up. 

“Cold, it's cold,” he hissed, reaching down to catch the stuff before it dropped onto the chair but making a bigger mess with his lotion-slicked hand. The chair was going to smell like cocoa butter and Namjoon was going to kick his ass.

“I mean... You could have warmed it up a lil first, kid, damn.” 

“Fuck off,” Yoongi spat out. “I’m just gonna--” He circled a finger around the rim before pushing it in, up to the second knuckle. “Oh,” he breathed. 

“Feels good?” Ssam D asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, should I just fuck myself?”

“Hey, hey,” he laughed. “Take it easy. One finger at a time.”

“Well yeah, I know that.” Yoongi slipped another one in, taking a long moment to accustom himself to the stretch before gingerly curling his fingers. His dick throbbed, bouncing against his belly as he started to rock back and forth on them. He gripped the base with his other hand and tugged, moaning.He bucked his hips up and tucked his chin into his shoulder as another wave of pleasure washed over him. “If we could get a fucking move on,” thrusting his fingers deeper and nearly mewling, “that would be fucking fantastic.” 

“How many fingers do you have in you?” Ssam D’s voice was a low, lazy drawl. He sounded like he had all the time in the world, and it only made Yoongi more needy. 

“Two,” Yoongi ground out. 

“Beautiful, so good. Can you take more?”

“Of course I can take more.” Yoongi scowled, breath skipping as his fingers hit a sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Hey, now, don't get so defensive on me. Put one more in, nice and slow. Take your time, okay?” Ssam D’s voice was so even Yoongi wondered if he was even touching himself at all. So consumed with getting himself off, he’d never considered whether or not Ssam D was doing the same. 

“I can take more--”

“You get fisted on the regular or something? Just one, and not to fast. Don't want you hurting yourself, now.”

“This isn't my first fucking time--”

“Yoongi.” That hard edge to his voice, again. It stopped Yoongi in his tracks, like yanking him back by the collar of his shirt. “We can stop.” 

“I-- Sorry.” 

“Let's try that again. Slip another finger in for me, baby.”

His fingers caught against the edge of his rim as he pulled them out, adding the third when he pushed them back in. The slow burn made him whine, spread his legs wider and arch up. He squirmed, not sure if he was moving toward his fingers or away. 

“God,” he groaned. “I fuckin’ want your dick in me right now, hyung, it's not fucking enough.” 

“Another time, baby boy. Tell me when you're close.” 

With another growl that dissolved into a throaty whine, he thrust his fingers in time with the hand jerking his cock. He was close enough, it wouldn't take him much to make him come. Yoongi bit down hard on his lip and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he worked himself harder and deeper. “I’m gonna come, oh my god.” 

“Close?” 

He brushed his prostate and saw stars. “Oh-- HAH fuck, yeah,” he cried out, pushing up out of the chair. “Almost, oh my god.”

He was so, so close, all he needed was just a little more, a little deeper. He brushed his palm against the sensitive head of his dick and nearly shouted. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna--”

“Not yet, baby.” 

“Why the fuck not?” Yoongi squeezed the base hastily, stopping himself from coming. Heat pooled low in his belly and radiated across his body in the most maddeningly delicious way. 

“Don't stop jacking but don't come.”

“What-- how the fuck--”

“That,” Ssam D laughed, “is your problem.”

Yoongi sputtered out curses under his breath, gingerly giving his dick another tug, sucking in his belly and tensing his thighs when another jolt of pleasure hit him. 

“I can't, I really need to come. Like right now.” Another flick of his wrist had Yoongi tipping his head back and his eyelids fluttering. 

“Sure you can,” Ssam D said easily. “You're doing so good already.”

If he was doing so good, why the fuck couldn't he just let go already? Yoongi considered just shooting his load, hanging up on him and being done with this whole thing. 

If he hung up on Simon D, he’d probably kick his own ass. “Can you fucking stop saying that, oh my god.” 

“Aww, but you're being such a good boy for me, don't you wanna hear it?” 

Yoongi let that hang in the air, chewing on his lip as he thought of something to say. It didn't come 

“Hey, yoongi?” Ssam D was nothing but sweet, the way he said Yoongi’s name making his toes curl in his shoes. 

“What?” 

“Touch your nipples for me. I want them hard.” 

“Or we could pay attention to my fucking dick instead.” 

“Oh,” Ssam D crooned, “aren't we demanding?” 

Yoongi slipped his fingers out of his ass, rotating his cramped wrist to loosen it up and looking around the studio for a box of tissues. None in reach, he wrinkled his nose and settled for wiping his hand on the hem of his shirt. “Are you even serious right now?” 

“Deadly.” 

Sarcasm-- or sincerity, if Ssam D had an ounce of it in him-- was impossible to pick up from his tone. With a little put-upon huff, Yoongi reached under his shirt and tweaked a nipple. Sensitive nerve endings buzzed pleasantly, surprising him. He rubbed and twisted it between his fingers, the feeling going straight to his dick. 

“Fine,” Yoongi breathed out. “That's nice.” 

“See?” Another smug, easy laugh. “Don't stop. How close are you?”

Close, but the edge had ebbed a little like a rolling wave, always threatening to engulf him even as it tapered. He wanted so badly it was starting to actually hurt. “Pretty fucking close.” 

“Let's make this a little easier on you, since you’re listening so nicely. Stop jerking off, but don't stop touching your pretty pink nipples for me.”

Yoongi growled but did what he was told, using his free hand to pinch the other nub. “You don't even know what the fuck my nipples look like.”

“What-- are they ugly? They're nipples.” 

The pleasure he felt was almost comparable to a really good stretch, but at the same time nothing like it. Tension bled out of his body but pleasure thrummed underneath his skin, radiating out from sensitive nerves. 

“You still with me, there?” 

“Yeah? What am I supposed to say right now, hyung?”

Ssam D chuckled. “Fair. Enough of that, though, I’m getting bored. Fuck your ass good and deep, and touch your cock.”

Yoongi reached forward for more lotion. “I don't have enough hands for this shit.” Ignoring the dull ache in his wrist, he slid them all in at once and gasped at the feeling of being full again. He barely wasted a moment adjusting before thrusting in as deep as he could and jerking his dick roughly in time with his thrusting and rocking. 

“Oh,” Yoongi groaned, chest rumbling and entire body taught and thrumming. He dug his heels into the ground and bucked out of the chair. His fingers twisted with the new angle, drawing out another moan. “Yes, fuck yeah.” 

“Just like that, perfect. You sound so good, Yoongi. That's my good boy.” Ssam D’s voice counterbalanced how frantic Yoongi felt as he pumped his fingers harder and squeezed around the head of his cock. His head was thrown back and mouth wide open, embarrassing little grunts spilling out. 

“Please pleaseplease please, hyung--ah--” It all came out in a stuttering slur, Yoongi sucking in his bottom lip wetly and screwing his eyes shut against another pang in the pit of his belly. 

“Fuck yourself harder.”

“I can’t.”

“You can, baby. Fuck yourself like it was my cock in you, filling you up.” Yoongi could practically feel it, the hot, heavy weight of Ssam D’s dick inside of him instead of on his tongue. 

“Please, I want it,” Yoongi’s voice hitched up as his fingers barely brushed his prostate. “This isn't enough--”

“Hey, hey,” Anchoring Yoongi back in. “Be good for me and I’ll be good to you.” 

“Can I-- fuck, can I please come I’m so close.” He sounded wrecked beyond belief, voice cracking and words garbled. 

“Aw, not yet, we’re still having so much fun,” Ssam D drawled. Yoongi was climbing higher and higher with no way down-- he was drawn tight and waiting to snap, but Ssam D just wouldn't let him. 

“Please-- Daddy,” tentatively, too far beyond shame to stop himself, he tested the way the word felt on his tongue, heavy and foreign but worth it when Ssam D hummed in approval. 

“Say that again for me, baby boy.”

His other wrist was starting to burn from beating off for too long but he couldn't bring himself to stop, even a moment. “Daddy, please, please I wanna come so bad-- it feels so good please let me, please,” he cut off with a high pitched whine that almost edged into a scream, teetering into release and desperate to fall in. 

“You asked so nicely, so good for me.” Yoongi wished he could lean into the warmth in Ssam D’s voice, wanted to be touched while showered with praises. It would feel so much better if it were Ssam D’s hands were the ones making him so needy, but god he could barely take even this.

“Yes, I’m good for you, please I’ll be fuckin’ good lemme--”

“Hey, listen to me. Listen.” 

“Uh-uh-- oh, please--”

Ssam D shushed him gently. “Listen, okay? You've been so good, so fucking good. You're gonna come for me now, okay? Stop touching yourself and come for me.”

“Wh--”

“Just listen, sweetheart, and I’ll let you come. Aren't you close? Come on, baby. So sensitive for me, you're so perfect.” 

With a plaintive whine, he pulled his fingers out of himself and dragged his other hand away from his dick-- all he needed was just one tug and he’d be there. Just that little bit more and he’d be there. 

“Now come for me, baby, come on. You’ve been so good, so perfect. Come on.” 

Pure relief, when Ssam D said the words. Yoongi arched up, scrambling to grip the armrests with slick fingers and groaning from deep in his chest as a flash of white shot behind his eyelids and fire roared in his core. He shuddered through his release and fell limp in the chair, every part of him quaking with the aftershocks. Remembering how to breathe again took a lifetime, remembering that Ssam D was still on the phone with him took longer. With sticky hands, he grabbed the phone and took it off speaker. 

“You there?” Ssam D asked. 

“Where else would I be?” There was no way he could stand, let alone leave. Not when his limbs felt like they were lashed together with rubber bands at the joints, and his muscles wanted to slough off. 

Ssam D laughed. “Cute. Breathe for me, okay? You sound a lil’ knocked out.” 

“I--” 

“Breathe.” Yoongi sucked in a retort. “Yeah, just like that. Now breathe out.” He did. “Just like that, perfect.”

Focusing on breathing banished the white haze framing his vision, Ssam D’s voice cutting through the fog. Yoongi closed his eyes again and squirmed away from the wet patch under his thigh. His skin prickled and the heaviness that settled on his eyelids made the idea of cleaning up and dragging his ass back to the dorm seem a monumental effort. 

“How are you doing?” 

“Still here, I guess.” 

Having Ssam D drawl lazy praises directly into his ear instead of from a few feet away on speaker was a new kind of hell. He was too sensitive to it and he was too tired to hold back another little groan. Maybe if he fell asleep for a long, long time, he wouldn't have to think about how that voice compelled him to call someone daddy and come untouched. 

“I’m not doing this again unless your dick is in me,” Yoongi muttered as he pulled his pants back up and started looking for something to clean up with. There was a roll of toilet paper lying around in the room somewhere or another. 

“I think I can live with that,” Ssam D chuckled.

“Wait,” Yoongi frowned at that. “So you're not gonna fuck me? Seriously?” 

“Hey now, don't go making assumptions like that.” he clucked. “Looks like that mouth of yours is back up and running again, though, huh?” 

“I guess, whatever.” he found the roll and tore off enough to ball up in his fist. “Wait-- did you even come?”

“Hm? Nah. Why would I?” 

Ssam D sitting there, totally unaffected, while Yoongi tottered around on weak legs served to aggravate him even more. He scowled. “Fuck you.”

Ssam D hummed noncommittally. “Hey, listen it's late, I’ll talk to you later, kid. Text me, yeah?” 

All he could muster was a little “okay” before Ssam D hung up on him. 

“What the fuck?”

A moment later, his phone lit up with another snap. He swiped left-- it was Ssam D throwing hearts at him and the caption reading ‘goodnight~~’ with a long string of cutesy emojis. He bit back a little grin and took a quick picture of himself, typing out ‘sleep well hyunggg’ with hasty fingers. When Ssam D sent back a sleeping peach sticker on kakao, he couldn't help but smile widely.


End file.
